A deadly birth
by Di.M.H
Summary: After Gene's funeral, Naru plans to return to Japan but when something happens one of his sisters he changes his plans and now he has to deal with the pain from the tragedy. the sequel to BABY!


_A deadly birth_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys sorry I haven't put anything online, I've been busy with my own ideas and school and everything else, anyway, I read the review for BABY?! and I thought maybe I should how Trevor was born, I know it jumps around a bit but hey what else would I do? Anyway about the full where I did the preview, I'm maybe I shouldn't make that a full story. I got bored of it but I'm trying to finish it though. Let me know what you guys think this one shot, thanks for R&R, bye bye, see ya next time,"**

Naru stepped into the mansion.

A little girl that looked to be in fourth or fifth grade with long dark hair wearing a light blue dress sitting on the stairs with a worried look on her face.

She looked up and ran to him.

"Nichan!' she cried, "It's Rene-neechan."

"Yukio, what's wrong?" Naru asked being the worried older brother he was.

"Noll, you're home," said his mother coming down the stairs.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Naru asked seeing the look of worry over his mother's face.

"Rene has been raped!" his mother cried.

Naru's body went into overdrive.

He dashed up the stairs without a moment thought to his sister's room.

He saw her sitting on her bed through the doorway.

Two police men were standing talking with her while their father held her closely.

"Rene!' Naru cried out running into the room.

A third officer stopped before he could enter the room.

"It's alright," said his father, "He's my son and her older brother."

The officer stepped aside.

Naru took his chance and ran toward his sister's side.

The girl had long messy black hair wearing a light green dressed with a brown blanket over her shoulders as she cried.

She stood up and jumped into his arms.

"Niisan!" she cried, "It was horrible." Naru wrapped his arms around his sister's waist.

"We'll do what we can to find this guy," said an officer to their father.

"Yes, thank you," their father replied walking them out the door.

Naru sat down on the bed beside his sister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was on my way to school when this asshole cornered me and then…and then…"

Naru wrapped his arm around her head and placed it on his chest.

"You don't have to tell what happened next?" he said, "I'm just glad you're alive."

"I hope they catch him," she said in his chest.

I hope so too," Naru replied.

Two weeks went by and no word of the arrest of a suspect.

Rene held her head as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

Naru sat besides her reading a file.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It's not just my head," she said, "I threw up earlier and I was so angrily that I broke down in tears too."

Naru looked up to see the nurse popping into the room.

"Miss Davis," she called to Rene.

"The doctor will see you now."

Rene squeezed her brother's hand.

"I'll be by your side," he assured her.

They followed the nurse to a small office.

"Please have a seat," she said, "The doctor will be in a moment to discuss the results of the tests."

She closed the door.

Naru and Rene sat down in two in front of a desk.

"Why did she bring us here?" Rene asked.

Naru patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing Rene," he said not sounding too sure.

The door opened and the doctor stepped into the room.

"Dr. Davis, Miss Davis," he said.

"Doctor," said Naru.

The doctor sat down behind the desk.

"First off," said the doctor, "all the tests of came back normal but there is something."

"And that is?" Naru asked.

"Miss Davis, you're two weeks pregnant," the doctor replied.

Rene's jaw dropped and she was speechless.

She wouldn't speak.

She turned to her older brother who always knew what to say to her.

Naru's face displayed an angrily look and his hands bailed into fists.

She knew that he was enraged.

"I'm sure it was from the rape two weeks ago," said the doctor, "we call tell how what the gender is yet but so far the fetus is healthy."

"Thank you doctor," said Naru turning to normal.

Rene bowed not really thinking on her actions.

They stepped out the office when Rene broke down in tears and fell to her knees.

Naru turned to her but didn't say a word.

What could he say to his little sister at a time like this?

"What am I going to do now?" she asked but there was no answer.

Naru stood there holding his umbrella over his head.

Rene walked toward him holding her books over her head to keep the rain from hitting it.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked.

"No," he replied as they walked toward their home.

"Where did that limo come from?" Rene asked noticing a white limo at their driveway.

"It's Kin's," Naru replied.

A man climbed out the limo with Lin behind him.

The man turned and saw them.

"Rene, Kazuya," he said walking toward them.

"Lin informed me what happened, you okay Rene?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Rene replied with a smile.

"How along is the pregnancy?"

"Five months," Naru replied.

"I see, the man they found is the one to did it, right?"

Two months after Rene found out she was pregnant the police called saying that they found the guy and Rene did recognized him right away.

She nodded.

"The head officer of the case told me that he'll be locked and after he gets out he'll be paying child support for a long time."

"Good," said Naru, "Rene are you sure that you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes I'm sure and know what I'll name it too," she said rubbing her belly.

"If it's a girl Mai."

Naru's heart skipped a beat when he heard the name.

"Really?" he groaned.

Rene laughed.

"No, Lin told me that you like a girl by that name so I thought I must tease you."

"Shut up," he groaned.

"If it's a girl Melody, if it's a boy Trevor."

Kin chuckled and so did Lin.

Naru glared at Lin for telling his sister about his secret crush.

Lin smirked at him.

"Where are your folks?' Kin asked.

"Out of the country," Naru answered, "they took Yukio with them."

"I see," said Kin, "Well then let's have a talk."

Rene screamed as they rush through the hall.

Naru ran beside the straighter.

"We have to hurry," a nurse cried out.

Soon they arrived to the delivery room.

The nurses were getting ready.

Rene was moved to a bed.

Naru held her hand tightly.

"Where's the doctor! Somebody go get him!"

The doctor ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he called, "Let's get started.

"Okay, Miss Davis get ready to push now."

Rene let out a loud scream.

Naru felt his fingers breaking as she squeezed them.

"Her heart is racing!' a nurse called.

"Come on, Rene, you can do it," Naru whispered in her ear.

Soon Naru heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy," the doctor whispered to Naru.

Naru turned to Rene.

"It's Trevor," he said.

She smiled then the monitor for her heart made a loud and long beep.

"We're losing her!" a nurse cried out.

A nurse took the baby while another nurse removed Naru from the room.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Just wait," she said before running back into the room.

Naru stood there.

He wasn't a fool he knew something was wrong.

Naru sat in the waiting room.

The doctor came out the room and walked toward him.

"I have good news and bad news," he said, "the good news is the baby is just fine and the bad news is we couldn't save the mother."

Naru's heart sank to his stomach.

First, he lost his brother and now his sister.

He felt like death was taunting him by taking family members at a time.

A nurse appeared and handed him an infant.

Naru stared down at his nephew.

"There's your son," she said.

"No," Naru replied, "I'm his uncle."

"Oh, sorry," said the nurse.

"I'll sigh the forms."

The nurse nodded.

"Will you be his legal guardian?" she asked.

"Yes," Naru replied.

He wasn't good with children but he owed his sister that much to look after her son for her.

"The child's name please."

"Trevor Eugene Davis," Naru replied.

The nurse nodded.

Rene didn't mention what she wanted for her son's middle name but Naru thought he could honor the memories of his brother this way.

The nurse walked off and returned with the documents needed to be sighed.

Naru stood up and was about to walked the hospital with his nephew when he saw Lin standing at the end of the hallway.

"I heard what happened," he said, "I already informed your parents."

Naru nodded.

Lin stared at the baby.

"He looks just like her," he said.

"Let's get going," Naru replied.

The funeral for Irene Davis was being held for days after she died.

Naru stood there holding his nephew.

'I really wished you got to see your mother and got to know her."

Yukio was crying for the loss of her older sister.

His mother buried her face in her husband's chest.

Lin stood beside Naru.

"I informed Madoka," he said, "And told her that we'll be staying a little longer."

Naru nodded.

"Let's go home Trevor," he said to the infant who was crying.

The end,


End file.
